


Lord, What fools these mortals be

by Alwaysmidnight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspiration, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, POV Multiple, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysmidnight/pseuds/Alwaysmidnight
Summary: Esta historia no es de mi autoría yo solo tengo el honor de traducirla, le pertenece a Iam93percentstardust.El famoso director Phil Coulson trae a Broadway la amada obra de Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Sin embargo, esta producción viene con un giro: una breve pero apasionada historia de amor entre el rey de las hadas, Oberon, y su asistente, Puck. En los papeles de los dos amantes cruzados por las estrellas, Coulson eligió al querido Steve Rogers estrella de Estados Unidos, recién salido de su tercer Premio de la Academia, y la realeza de Broadway, Tony Stark. Steve rápidamente se enamora del actor ingenioso y sarcástico, pero Tony está saliendo con el director de escena. No dispuesto a interponerse entre la pareja aparentemente feliz, Steve retrocede pero no todo está detrás de escena y Tony puede necesitarlo cuando todo se desmorona.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lord, What Fools These Mortals Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340738) by [iam93percentstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust). 



> Esta historia no es de mi autoría yo solo tengo el honor de traducirla, le pertenece a Iam93percentstardust. 
> 
> El famoso director Phil Coulson trae a Broadway la amada obra de Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Sin embargo, esta producción viene con un giro: una breve pero apasionada historia de amor entre el rey de las hadas, Oberon, y su asistente, Puck. En los papeles de los dos amantes cruzados por las estrellas, Coulson eligió al querido Steve Rogers estrella de Estados Unidos, recién salido de su tercer Premio de la Academia, y la realeza de Broadway, Tony Stark. Steve rápidamente se enamora del actor ingenioso y sarcástico, pero Tony está saliendo con el director de escena. No dispuesto a interponerse entre la pareja aparentemente feliz, Steve retrocede pero no todo está detrás de escena y Tony puede necesitarlo cuando todo se desmorona.

> _ **Una visión muy rara** _

_**Escrito por Christine Everhart** _

Las chicas giran en jaulas doradas por encima de un público cautivado. Las sombras bailan sobre el agua en un escenario hundido. Los acróbatas saltan del escenario a la fila delantera de asientos, todo sin tocar el piso. 

Desde el momento en que entró por primera vez en la escena de Broadway, el famoso director Phil Coulson ha desafiado a la ley de la naturaleza a hacer girar los cuentos más increíbles. Este hombre de aspecto casi ordinario no parece que pueda revolucionar el mundo teatral, pero lo hizo; revolucionó el teatro. 

"No lo llamaría revolucionario", protesta Coulson cuando mira mis notas. "Más bien una reinvención". Reimaginar parece ser lo que Coulson hace mejor cuando termina el quinto espectáculo en lo que llama Shakespeare Reimagined. Los críticos elogian su última obra, una producción de Hamlet con nada más que perros, inspira.

"¿Qué sigue para el director?" Coulson sonríe con astucia. "El sueño de una noche de verano", dice. "Y si crees que lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora es revolucionario, espera hasta que veas esto".


	2. Acto I, Escena I

Stark llegó tarde.

Coulson no estaba terriblemente sorprendido. Le habían advertido una y otra vez que Tony Stark era más que un poco una diva. Coulson había leído la lista de requisitos de Stark y eran exactamente lo que esperaba. Una caja de bombones alemanes en la primera reunión con un nuevo director y una barra de Hershey en cada reunión posterior. Agua helada mantenida a una temperatura nítida de 2 ° C. Un vestidor privado que siempre oliera a lavanda y manzanilla. No era el conjunto de requisitos más extravagante que Coulson había tenido que cumplir, pero ciertamente no era genial.

Las notas de Maria sobre Stark habían incluido esperar una llegada tardía. Stark no creía en la puntualidad. También le había advertido que no contratara a Stark, le dijo que era más problemático de lo que valía, pero Coulson creía en hacer juicios por sí mismo. Bueno, reflexionó con ironía, al menos ella tenía razón en esto. Stark llegó quince minutos tarde. Ella podría tener razón sobre el resto también.

Mientras reflexionaba, Stark se deslizó en el asiento frente a él. "El tráfico es una mierda", dijo a modo de explicación.

Coulson miró hacia la calle vacía, algo inusual en Nueva York, pero había elegido el restaurante por esa razón, pero no refutó el reclamo. Deslizó la caja de bombones alemanes que había ordenado sobre la mesa a Stark.

"Los chocolates que solicitaste", dijo de manera uniforme.

Stark los miró con desagrado. "Sí", dijo con una mueca. “No me gusta que me entreguen cosas. ¿No estaba eso en su archivo?

Coulson se recostó, un poco sorprendido. No tanto que a Stark no le gustara que le entregaran cosas, supuso que un actor tan famoso como él tenía que ser cauteloso, sino más que Stark sabía sobre el archivo. No era raro que un director guardara archivos de los actores que querían contratar, pero no era como si se anunciara.

"Como supiste-?"

"¿Que tenías un archivo?" Stark preguntó. Agitó una mano desdeñosa. "Lo sé todo."

Coulson tarareó sin comprometerse y luego se volvió hacia el guardaespaldas de Stark, Happy, el archivo lo había llamado, y le entregó la caja. Happy no se molestó en abrirlo, solo lo metió debajo de un brazo enorme. Coulson frunció el ceño, ese ceño solo creció cuando Stark le entregó su vaso de agua a un mesero que pasaba.

"Su café tostado italiano", pidió Stark. "También podría traer la cafetera".

"Señor. Stark-"

"Tony", Stark interrumpió. "Señor. Stark es Howard. Llámame Tony." 

De nuevo, Coulson estaba un poco sorprendido, esta vez ante el vitriolo en la voz de Stark-Tony. Parecía que Tony no tenía mucho amor por su famoso padre. No es que Coulson realmente pudiera culparlo. Había conocido a Howard Stark, famoso productor, solo una vez y eso había sido demasiado. Coulson se negaba ahora a acercarse al hombre. Sin embargo, no era profesional referirse al actor que acababa de conocer por su nombre de pila, incluso si aceptaba pensar en él de esa manera.

"Señor. Stark ”, comenzó de nuevo. "¿Por qué pedir el agua si no la vas a beber?"

Tony se encogió de hombros casualmente, sin importarle que Coulson se negara a llamarlo por su primer nombre. Había un brillo calculador en sus ojos. “Voy a trabajar mucho para hacer realidad esta visión tuya. Quiero saber si me encontrarás a mitad de camino."

Coulson tiró todo lo que Hill había dicho sobre Tony. Este no era una estrella diva insípida, preocupado más por su apariencia que por su actuación. Este era un hombre de negocios astuto que sabía exactamente lo que valía y cómo asegurarse de que no se aprovecharán de él.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus órdenes. Coulson pidió la ensalada César de pollo. Tony intentó pedir una hamburguesa con queso, pero Happy detuvo al camarero y le ordenó un sándwich de pollo a la parrilla, diciendo que alguien llamada Pepper (¿la amiga más cercana de Stark?) no dejaba que Tony coma tan poco saludable. Tony hizo un puchero por un breve momento, pero pareció sacudirlo con bastante facilidad, mucho más fácilmente de lo que Coulson hubiera pensado de una diva reconocida.

Le dio al actor otra rápida mirada una vez más. Aunque todavía era joven, Tony irradiaba moda de una manera que pocos actores jóvenes lo hacían, los colores otoñales de su abrigo y su sombrero, ahora entregados a Happy, resaltaban su tez muy bien. Pero aunque el atuendo era elegante, no era llamativo. Las telas, aunque bonitas, eran simples, nada como lo que él hubiera pensado del Tony que todos conocían. La imaginación de Coulson se encendió, cubriendo a Tony con esos mismos colores pero ahora con sedas y con un toque de oro brillante en los hilos y esa misma mirada traviesa que acechaba en las esquinas de sus ojos. Sí, pensó, Tony Stark era perfecto para este papel.

Tony se movió bajo su mirada. Coulson no creía que fueran nervios, todos los informes afirmaban que Tony rayaba en la arrogante confianza en sí mismo, pero no sabía qué más podría ser.

Inclinándose , Tony dijo: "Creo que ese tipo de mirada debería reservarse para el dormitorio, ¿no?"

Sin embargo, Coulson reconoció la provocación por lo que era y simplemente sonrió. "Tengo un papel para usted, Sr. Stark", dijo. "Creo que le gustará."

"Solo tomo papeles interesantes", desafió Tony. "He oído en qué estás trabajando. El sueño de una noche de verano . ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?"

Coulson sonrió de nuevo, seguro de sí mismo en sus propias habilidades. "Oh, creo que lo encontrarás bastante interesante".

Tony se burló. "Dudoso. Conozco tu trabajo, Coulson. Te he estado observando desde que entraste en escena. ¿Tus disfraces? Asombrosos. ¿Los conjuntos? Asombrosos. ¿Las acrobacias? Terriblemente realistas. Pero ¿los personajes? Mediocre. La actuación es excelente, pero no les agregas nada nuevo. Son repeticiones de lo que vino antes. "  
Coulson abrió la boca para protestar, picado por los crueles comentarios de Tony. Tony se levantó sin embargo, abrochándose el abrigo. “Gracias por la reunión. Yo invito el almuerzo."

Happy arrojó unos billetes sobre la mesa y los dos se giraron para irse. Coulson esperó hasta que estuvieron casi en la puerta antes de llamarlo, "¿Por qué Oberón cambió de opinión?"

Tony se detuvo y se giró ligeramente. "¿Lo siento?"

Coulson extendió sus manos. "Me escuchaste", dijo suavemente. ¿Por qué Oberón cambió de opinión? Tenía lo que quería, pero había dicho algunas cosas crueles sobre su reina, se burló de ella, así que uno pensaría que nunca levantaría el hechizo. Pero cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué?"

"Las hadas son caprichosas", dijo Tony, aunque sonaba mucho más incierto que antes. "Voluble."

"Quizás", permitió Coulson. “Pero no lo creo. No las hadas de Shakespeare. Hay algunas, muy pocas, instancias de un hada voluble en esta obra y solo una es Oberon. Entonces, ¿por qué cambiar de opinión?"

Tony regresó a la mesa y volvió a sentarse. "Usted dígame", dijo.

"¿No lo sabes todo?" Coulson comentó, irracionalmente queriendo venganza por los comentarios de Tony de un minuto antes. "Descúbrelo".

Tony guardó silencio durante un largo momento, durante el cual llegó su comida. Su boca se torció al ver las verduras en su plato, pero no se quejó. Finalmente, dijo en voz baja: "Tal vez no cambió de opinión".

Miró a Coulson rápidamente como si estuviera comprobando si estaba en el camino correcto. Coulson asintió alentadoramente. "Tal vez", continuó lentamente, como si pensara en su teoría, "su opinión cambió para él".

"¿Cómo?" Coulson preguntó bruscamente, interiormente encantado de que Tony comprendiera esto tan rápido.

"La flor. El usado en Demetrius y Lysander." 

"¿Quién hubiera hecho eso?"

La nariz de Tony se torció. Metió la mano en su abrigo y sacó un libro delgado. Una copia de la obra, Coulson señaló con aprobación. Tony lo hojeó y Coulson pudo ver anotaciones en bastantes páginas. Prueba, pensó, de que Tony había estado tomando esta oferta más en serio de lo que parecía.

"Puck es el único que podría hacerlo", reflexionó Tony.

"¿Por qué Puck haría eso?" Coulson preguntó.

"¿Por diversión?" Tony adivinó. "Es un tramposo".

"¿Una broma a su rey?" Coulson preguntó. "¿Por qué? Todo lo que ha hecho hasta este momento ha sido en nombre de su rey, para su rey. ¿Por qué le jugaría una mala pasada a su rey?

"Si no fuera por diversión", dijo Tony, "¿entonces por qué?" Su ceño se arrugó confundido y Coulson decidió compadecerse de él.

"Creo que, si Puck es el que hace que Oberón se enamore de Titania, es porque sabe que el rey de las hadas debe amar a la reina de las hadas".

"¿Oberón no está enamorado de Titania?"

"Tal vez no. Quizás se enamoró de otra persona. Tal vez actuó de acuerdo con esos sentimientos." 

Coulson se calló, silenciosamente dispuesto a que Tony lo entendiera. Fue recompensado cuando la claridad brilló en los ojos de Tony un momento después.

"Puck", dijo Tony. "Crees que se enamoró de Puck". Miró a Coulson con nueva apreciación. "Eso es brillante. Te llamaría genio, pero estoy aquí." 

Coulson sonrió un poco ante la arrogancia casual que Tony llevaba como una chaqueta. En lugar de alcanzar el anzuelo de Tony, dijo: "Quiero ofrecerte el papel de Puck".

Tony pareció desconcertado. "¿De Verdad?" preguntó. "¿Puck? ¿No es Lysander o Bottom? Sabes que esos son los roles en los que generalmente me enfrento ".

“No Lysander o Bottom. Puck."

Tony lo estudió durante un largo minuto, con los ojos entrecerrados. Coulson se preguntó qué estaría pensando bajo esos rizos oscuros. Entonces, abruptamente, Tony preguntó: "¿A quién irás si me niego?"

Coulson sabía que esto generalmente no se hacía, pero nunca había visto a nadie más como su Robin Buenamigo. Honestamente, admitió: "Nadie".

"¿Nunca consideraste a otro actor?"

Coulson se encogió de hombros. "No vi el punto".

"¿Seguro que diría que sí?"

Se encontró con la mirada de Tony de manera uniforme. "¿Dirás que sí?" preguntó.

Tony lo estudió un momento más y luego le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. "Si." Se puso de pie una vez más, haciendo un gesto a Happy para que le entregara su sombrero. "Con una condición, Coulson. Quiero estar en las audiciones para Oberon. Quiero aprobar tu elección." 

Coulson también se levantó y asintió. "No esperaba nada menos".

"Y una última cosa", dijo Tony, extendiendo una mano para detenerlo, aunque se cernía justo por encima de su brazo. "De Verdad. Llámame Tony.

Coulson sonrió suavemente. "Por supuesto, señor Stark".


	3. Acto I Escena II

Steve se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono sonando. Esto en sí mismo no era inusual. Steve tenía una gran demanda como ganador de varios premios de la Academia y a menudo se despertaba con un teléfono sonando, generalmente algún director nuevo seguro de que el nombre de Steve los catapultaría al estrellato.

Lo inusual fue que su teléfono dejó de sonar mientras se limpiaba el sueño de los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó de nuevo. Él suspiró. Probablemente era Phillips con otro papel de época para él.

Steve no tenía la intención de terminar encasillado en un tipo de papel, pocos actores querían, pero en algún momento después de su segundo Oscar por su interpretación de un héroe militar, la gente se convenció de que esos eran los únicos papeles que era capaz de interpretar. Ahora, después del año pasado cuando ganó otro premio por interpretar a un joven capitán heroico en un drama de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las películas de época fueron las únicas películas que Phillips le ofrecía.

No era que a Steve no le gustaran las películas de época. Podrían ser muy divertidas. Era más que solo tenía veintisiete años. Era ridículo que solo pudiera conseguir un tipo de papel. Seguramente, había más allá afuera que dramas de guerra sofocantes.

El teléfono dejó de sonar justo cuando lo levantó. Steve tuvo el tiempo justo para ver que había perdido seis llamadas de Phillips antes de que llegara la séptima. Steve gimió y presionó el botón de respuesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con tu trasero todavía en la cama, Rogers?" Phillips gruñó. Phillips era un coronel retirado del Ejército, ahora convertido en agente de las estrellas por razones desconocidas (aunque Steve sospechaba que tenían algo que ver con la hija fallecida de Phillips, una actriz que había muerto por una sobredosis de drogas).

"Buenos días para usted también, Coronel", suspiró Steve.

"Su avión sale en una hora y todavía está en la cama", dijo Phillips, mordiendo las palabras.

Steve se sentó confundido. "¿Mi avión?"

“Sí, Rogers. Tu avión Mañana tienes una audición en Nueva York.

"¿Nueva York?"

"¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo o vas a mover tu trasero?" Phillips ladró la última palabra y Steve se sobresaltó. Puso el teléfono en el altavoz y lo arrojó sobre la cama mientras se vestía.

"¿Por qué tengo una audición en Nueva York?" preguntó, agarrando su chaqueta de cuero marrón del armario. Había sido de su abuelo y Steve amaba la vieja y rabiosa cosa. Su publicista se desesperaba cada vez que veía la chaqueta, quejándose en voz alta de cómo había otros abrigos más modernos que Steve podría (debería) usar. Pero Steve se negó a dejarlo ir por cualquier cosa y ahora lo usaba específicamente porque irritaba a su publicista.

"¿No te quejabas la semana pasada de que querías actuar en Broadway y hacer 'algo más con tu vida?'", Exigió Phillips. Steve podía escuchar las citas aéreas que había lanzado alrededor de esas últimas palabras. De hecho, recordaba vagamente haber dicho algo así. Pero, en su defensa, había estado bastante borracho y seguro de que Phillips no lo tomaría en serio. Hizo un ruido no comprometido, pero Phillips pareció tomarlo como asentimiento y continuó: “Si vas a tirar tu carrera por la borda en algún escenario, entonces estaré condenado si lo haces por alguien peor que Phil Coulson.

Steve se detuvo en medio de cepillarse los dientes. "¿El casting de Coulson?" preguntó con cautela.

Phillips resopló. "Si. Una de esas obras de Shakespeare reinventadas." 

Steve sonrió. Había visto todas las obras de Shakespeare Reimagined de Coulson, desde Hamlet con perros hasta The Tempest en un escenario hundido y lleno de agua. Realmente disfrutó ver cómo Coulson subvertía los puntos de vista de la sociedad sobre William Shakespeare. La posibilidad de actuar en uno de ellos era un sueño privado suyo.

"¿Qué obra?" preguntó.

Hubo un susurro suave como si Phillips estuviera revisando sus notas. " El sueño de una noche de verano ", dijo finalmente. "Te tengo audicionando para Demetrius".

Steve asintió distraídamente. Solo recordaba vagamente haber leído la obra de teatro para la clase de literatura en la escuela secundaria. Tendría que recoger una copia en el aeropuerto para leer sobre el vuelo.

"Demetrius", murmuró. "Ese es uno de los-"

“Amantes, sí. Barnes y Wilson están audicionando contigo ”, continuó Phillips. La sonrisa de Steve se hizo más amplia. Tendría a sus dos amigos más cercanos con él.

"Steve, escucha", dijo Phillips. Steve se congeló y cerró la puerta principal. Era raro, muy raro, que Phillips lo llamara por su primer nombre. "Hay rumores de que Coulson tiene a Tony Stark vinculado a este proyecto".

Frunciendo el ceño, Steve intentó recordar dónde había escuchado el nombre. Stark ciertamente no era actor de cine. "¿Y Stark es ...?"

"La realeza de Broadway", respondió Phillips. “Su padre, Howard, es productor; su madre, María, una de las mejores actrices de Broadway. Increíblemente versátil. Piensa en Maria de West Side Story , Éponine en Les Miserables , incluso Christine de Phantom of the Opera . Y seamos realistas, esos no son roles similares. Pero los ha hecho y es muy buena en eso.

"Y me estás advirtiendo sobre Stark porque... ¿por qué?"

“Porque Tony Stark es bueno. El problema es que él lo sabe. Piensa en sí mismo como una bella princesa bonita. Casi todos los que han trabajado con Stark lo llaman una diva ".

Steve resopló, pensando que era divertido escuchar la palabra con la voz de Phillips. "Sabes, hay algunas personas que me llaman igual". Steve supuso que era verdad, si uno consideraba a alguien que exigía la perfección como una diva.

Phillips suspiró. “Rogers, hay muy pocas personas que tengan algo bueno que decir sobre Stark. Hará una producción excelente y hará que la vida de todos sea miserable en el proceso ".

" Gracias por contármelo, coronel. Pero creo que puedo hacer mis propios juicios por mí mismo. Tony Stark no puede ser tan malo ".


	4. Acto I Escena III

Steve echó otro vistazo rápido a su monólogo. Las instrucciones de Coulson habían mencionado la preparación de dos monólogos, uno de Shakespeare y otro no, en lugar de lo habitual. Ya, esta audición se perfilaba para ser diferente a las que había tenido antes. 

Por un lado, Coulson era conocido por examinar personalmente a todos los que querían audicionar antes de que siquiera pudieran pisar la puerta, reduciendo el número de personas que audicionan desde miles hasta unos pocos cientos. Por otro lado, Coulson aparentemente no creía en audiciones individuales. Todos estaban metidos en el auditorio juntos, separados por el papel que estaban audicionando con banderas que denotaban cada sección. Cuando Steve todavía tenía que audicionar (en algún momento después de su primer Premio de la Academia, las audiciones se habían detenido, dando paso a los directores que lo invitaban a almorzar). 

Y luego estaban los dos monólogos.

Steve estaba bastante seguro de saber de qué se trataba. Había visto muchas actuaciones de Hamlet o The Tempest o Romeo y Julieta , actuaciones gramaticalmente correctas con el pentámetro adecuado y todo lo que no fuera el corazón del espectáculo. Shakespeare no era fácil de interpretar y si alguien ni siquiera podía representar algo que no era isabelino, ¿cómo podría esperarse que interpretaran algo poético? Aún así, era un poco extraño.

Había hecho lo que le pedían, preparó un discurso de Henry V y uno de Rent . Se sentía bastante seguro de su habilidad para recitar ambos; simplemente no estaba seguro de su habilidad en relación con los otros actores. Había bastantes audiciones para Demetrius, incluido un veterano actor que Steve había visto por última vez como Othello de Coulson, James Rhodes. Steve pensó que Rhodes podría ser demasiado viejo para el papel de Demetrius (el hombre tenía casi treinta años), pero esa experiencia era formidable.

Un silencio cayó sobre el lugar. Steve se giró en su asiento para ver al propio Phil Coulson caminando por el pasillo central. A su lado caminaba Nick Fury, el productor de todos los espectáculos de Coulson. Detrás de ellos había una pareja más joven, tal vez en edad universitaria, ambos cargados de carpetas y carpetas. Probablemente asistentes de Coulson.

Steve los dejo de lado para centrarse de nuevo en Coulson. Había visto al director antes en espectáculos pasados, pero eso había sido desde la distancia. Tan cerca, podía notar el corte costoso del traje de Coulson, la franja desigual de cabello en su frente y los ojos brillantes e inteligentes.

Coulson vio a James Rhodes, sentado cerca de Steve y le dio un fuerte asentimiento.

"Coulson", dijo Rhodes cortésmente.

"James", respondió Coulson.

El asistente masculino frunció el ceño y luego llamó, "¿Cómo es que llamás a Rhodey por su nombre pero no a mí?"

"Porque, Sr. Stark, su dolor me divierte", dijo Coulson de manera uniforme.

Stark echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Por primera vez, Steve volvió su atención hacia él porque, claramente, no era un asistente por todo lo que llevaba una pila de carpetas igual de alta que la mitad de él y-

Oh .

Nadie le había dicho que Tony Stark era hermoso. Ese no era un adjetivo que Steve usaba a menudo en relación con los hombres, pero era la única palabra que podía usar para describirlo. Desde su elegancia informal hasta su tez impecable, su cabello esponjoso y sus grandes ojos marrones, Stark era la encarnación de la perfección. Luego el pequeño grupo pasó la fila de Steve y él echó un vistazo a la espalda de Stark y, Dios mío, ese trasero. Estaba perfectamente delineado por los ajustados pantalones grises que llevaba y todo lo que Steve podía pensar era que le quedarían perfectamente en las manos.

Maldición pero quería a Tony Stark.

Mentalmente, gimió. Steve sabía desde que tenía trece años que se sentía igualmente atraído por hombres y mujeres cuando besó a Bucky en su cumpleaños. Se suponía que era una broma, pero Steve se enteró de que era bisexual. Bucky había aprendido que era (trágicamente en la opinión de Steve) heterosexual.

Habían pasado diez años desde entonces y todavía era tan bi, aunque solía salir con mujeres en estos días. Era difícil para un hombre en una relación abierta con otro hombre obtener papeles en dramas militares. Steve dudaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido una reacción tan visceral ante un hombre.

Y era una mala idea.

Steve no creía en salir con compañeros de trabajo y, si tenía mucha, mucha suerte, eso sería exactamente lo que sería Stark. Las rupturas podrían ser desordenadas o, al menos, las suyas. No quería arriesgarse a arruinar la obra saliendo con Stark.

Coulson estaba hablando nuevamente, aún con Stark, mientras conducía a Fury y su asistente a la fila vacía cerca del frente. "Supongo que ya conoces el alegre monólogo de Puck errante". Desde su asiento, Steve apenas podía ver la ceja sarcásticamente levantada que Stark le dio en respuesta. Coulson sonrió suavemente. "Ve", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección al escenario.

Stark asintió, comenzando a retroceder lentamente. Giró sobre sus talones y, mientras lo hacía, Steve vio a Stark derretirse en Puck. Una luz traviesa brilló en sus ojos. Esa hermosa ceja permaneció arqueada. Pero lo más intrigante fue su caminata. Steve no podría haber dicho qué era, pero ya no parecía ... bueno, humano. No era Tony Stark acechando hacia el escenario sino el hada Puck. Fue Puck quien de repente echó a correr, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el escenario. Fue Puck quien deslizó uno de los mástiles de la bandera, lo plantó firmemente en el suelo y saltó sobre el pozo de la orquesta, metiéndose cuidadosamente en un rollo mientras subía al escenario y se ponía de pie.

Steve ajustó su chaqueta sobre su regazo.

"Has hablado con acierto", dijo Puck astutamente, hablando al fondo del escenario. Luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a la audiencia embelesada. "Yo soy aquel alegre peregrino de la 

noche.". Se suponía que era una concesión, inclinándose ante la corrección de la otra hada, pero sonaba burlón como si no pudiera creer que les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo. Se volvió por completo y se hizo una reverencia.

"Yo hago chanza que hacen sonreír a Oberón", aquí un guiño a los actores que audicionan para Oberón, "como cuando 

atraigo algún caballo gordo y bien nutrido de grano imitando el relincho de 

una potranca". Él relinchó, una semejanza casi perfecta de un caballo. Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de la audiencia que bebía de una botella de agua y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se escabulló por el escenario y bajó los escalones laterales, murmurando a medida que avanzaba: “ y algunas veces me escondo en el tazón de alguna comadre, pareciendo en todo como un cangrejo asado, y cuando va a beber choco contra su labio y hago caer la cerveza sobre su blanco delantal” . De repente, extendió la mano y volcó la botella, derramándola por el frente del hombre. Los ojos del hombre brillaron pero Puck bailó hacia atrás, moviendo su dedo.

Su mirada recorrió a la audiencia, descansando por un breve segundo sobre Steve. Comenzaron a avanzar y luego retrocedieron. Los labios de Puck se separaron ligeramente, seguidos por un lado que se curvó hacia arriba. Steve contuvo el aliento mientras Puck rondaba hacia él y luego se deslizaba sobre su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Steve apretó las manos a su lado, deseando que no se levantaran hasta la cintura de Puck.

"Suele acontecer que la tía más prudente", ronroneó Puck, acariciando suavemente su rostro y acercándose, “refiriendo un tristísimo cuento, me equivoca con su sitial de tres pies; me escurro al punto y cae a plomo gritando y se apodera de ella un acceso de tos. Entonces toda la concurrencia, apartándose los costados, se ríe y estornuda y jura que nunca se ha pasado allí hora más alegre. Pero haz sitio, que aquí viene Oberón. ”.

Sus caras estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, pero la sonrisa se deslizó repentinamente de la cara de Puck. Empujó a Steve hacia atrás, saltando de su regazo, accidentalmente (¿o tal vez no tan accidentalmente? Parecía una cosa de Puck) arrodilladose en su ingle. Steve gritó pero Puck no pareció darse cuenta.

En cambio, dijo: "¡Pero, haz sitio que aquí viene Oberon." 

En el siguiente instante, Puck se fue y Stark se quedó allí una vez más. "Lo siento", susurró, mirando hacia donde Steve se estaba agarrando.

"Está bien", Steve trató de tranquilizarlo, pero pensó que no funcionó cuando Stark hizo una mueca. Que era más un puchero.

Coulson estaba de pie otra vez y Stark se alejó para sentarse. “Eso, damas y caballeros”, dijo Coulson mientras subía al escenario, “es exactamente lo que quiero ver en una actuación de Shakespeare. Si vas a pararte allí y recitarme versos, entonces también podría contratar a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria ”.

"O podrías contratar a Hammer", llamó Stark. Hubo bastantes risas de los demás, en su mayoría actores experimentados. El hombre al que Stark había vertido agua con el ceño fruncido comenzó a levantarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Coulsdon gritó:"Cálmate". 

Steve estaba interesado en notar que estaba ocultando una sonrisa. "Señor. Stark ”, comenzó a advertir y Stark levantó las manos.

"Lo sé", dijo alegremente. "No haré más comentarios groseros sobre las habilidades de Hammer, por muy ciertas que sean".

Hubo más risas. Coulson, sin embargo, siguió adelante. "El punto es que si me van a dar estas líneas en verso, entonces es mejor que se vayan ahora". Hizo una pausa para dejar que las pocas personas que se pararon se fueran. “En cuanto al resto de ustedes, las audiciones comienzan ahora. Se les pedirá que vengan aquí y hagan sus dos monólogos. Comience con el que no es de Shakespeare. Pueden irse una vez que hayan terminado o pueden quedarsr hasta el final. Publicaré la lista de segundas llamadas en la puerta del escenario mañana por la mañana y las segundas llamadas serán el día después. Si le pido que regrese, prepare un discurso de su personaje. Ahora, creo que Nick tiene algunas palabras que le gustaría decir.” 

Fury se puso de pie, eligiendo no subir al escenario. Miró a los artistas reunidos. Steve se dio cuenta de que uno de sus ojos estaba oculto. Aparentemente, estaba ciego de un ojo.

"Escuchen", dijo, sin molestarse en gritar, ya que todos escuchaban atentamente. “Estoy pagando mucho dinero para poner este espectáculo, así que es mejor que estén preparados para poner todo su esfuerzo en esto. Si no crees que puedes hacer eso, si no crees que puedes dedicar todo tu tiempo a esta obra, sal de este teatro porque ni siquiera quiero verte audicionar ”.

Alguien se echó a reír, tal vez pensando que estaba bromeando. Pero Fury se dio la vuelta, mirandola ferozmente. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" él gruñó. "Sal." La actriz en cuestión se levantó lentamente y Steve pudo ver que ella se preguntaba si él realmente hablaba en serio. Fury simplemente dijo: “No estoy bromeando aquí. Sal." La niña se fue, tratando de sofocar un sollozo. Un largo silencio permaneció después de su salida y luego otras pocas personas se pararon y se fueron.

Fury se volvió hacia Coulson, evidentemente satisfecho. “Dejo esto en tus manos capaces, Phil. Impresióname." Pasó pulcramente sobre las piernas extendidas de Stark y se fue.

Coulson asintió enérgicamente y volvió a su asiento. “Las audiciones comienzan ahora. Comencemos con Philostrate, ¿de acuerdo?” 

Cada audición individual terminó en segundos. Los actores no pasaban más de dos o tres líneas de sus monólogos antes de que Coulson les pidiera que pasaran a su próximo discurso. Atravesarían las primeras líneas de ese y luego Coulson les pediría que se detuvieran y bajaran del escenario. Había algunos actores que Coulson permitiría pasar por cinco o seis líneas, pero hubo tantos que pidió salir inmediatamente después de su primer monólogo.

Steve trató de prestar atención a los artistas de la audición, pero su atención se desvió para centrarse en Tony Stark. No estaba seguro de qué era tan magnético sobre el actor más joven, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Stark ciertamente estaba prestando más atención a los artistas que él, garabateando tantas notas como Coulson hacía sobre cada actuación. De vez en cuando, Stark se inclinaba y susurraba al oído de Coulson. Cada vez, Coulson asentía distraídamente y hacía una nota adicional en su papel. Estos correspondían con los actores que Coulson cortaba rápido o dejaba pasar.

Pasaron por las audiciones para toda la corte y los mecánicos antes de tomar un descanso de treinta minutos para almorzar. Se suponía que Steve se reuniría con Sam y Bucky durante el descanso, pero Stark se paró frente a él antes de que pudiera irse.

"Hola", dijo Stark en voz baja.

Delante de él, vio a Bucky y Sam detenerse en la puerta del auditorio. Steve les indicó que continuaran sin él. Luego miró a Stark, dándose cuenta de que el hombre era pequeño. Encajaría perfectamente contra él o debajo de él.

"No vayas allí, Steve", murmuró para sí mismo. Stark frunció el ceño. Steve sacudió levemente la cabeza y dijo cálidamente: "Hola. Steve Rogers. Llámame Steve." 

"Tony Stark. Llámame Tony ”, respondió Tony. "Quería disculparme de nuevo, ya sabes".

"Realmente, está bien", dijo Steve. "Sin daños permanentes".

Tony sonrió, mirando a otro lado brevemente. "¿Alguno temporal?"

Steve rio. "Ninguno en absoluto. Tendrás que trabajar más para que cante en soprano ”.

Tony honestamente se rió. Steve agachó la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo y su placer al hacer que Tony se riera así. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, encontró a Tony estudiándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Entonces estás audicionando para Demetrius?" Tony preguntó. Había una nota intensa en su voz, como si realmente le importara cuál era la respuesta de Steve.

Steve asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Fue la recomendación de mi agente." 

Tony parecía un poco decepcionado. "Es una pena", murmuró.

Steve no tenía idea de por qué era una pena, pero se encogió de hombros. Tony comenzó a alejarse, pero Steve tenía una pregunta más para él. "¿Por qué lo sabes?" preguntó, un poco reacio a sacar a relucir el hecho que Tony se había sentado en su regazo.

Tony miró por encima del hombro. "Tal vez porque Puck es un personaje versátil y quería mostrar tantas facetas de su personaje como pudiera", dijo fácilmente. Luego le dirigió a Steve una sonrisa diabólica. "O tal vez solo quería sentarme en tu regazo". Antes de que Steve pudiera pensar en una respuesta, salió del teatro.

Steve suspiró mientras veía moverse esas bonitas caderas. "No te molestes", dijo alguien a su lado. Dio un salto antes de darse vuelta para ver a Rhodes.

Rhodes sonrió con pesar. “Tony coquetea con todos. Tan fácil como respirar para él, rara vez se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo. No significa nada ".

"Podría", dijo Steve esperanzado. Si Rhodes podía ver, claro como el día, que estaba interesado, entonces no veía razón para ocultarlo.

"No lo hace", dijo Rhodes, aunque no de forma cruel. "Mira, Tony no sale con varias personas al mismo tiempo".

"Oh", dijo Steve. Sabía que era irracional estar decepcionado, solo había conocido a Tony por unos minutos, pero lo estaba de todos modos. "¿Tú?"

Rhodes resopló. "Dios no. Tony es como un hermano para mí. No, comenzó a salir con este tipo hace unas semanas ". Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Steve, pareciendo reconocer su decepción. “No lo tomes como algo personal. Le sucede a casi todos ".

Se fue, dejando a Steve un poco atónito. ¿Qué quiso decir con que les pasó a todos? ¿Simplemente que Tony coqueteó con todos? ¿O que todos estaban enamorados de él? Él gimió, preguntándose si había hecho algo incorrecto cuando salió de California. Suspiró nuevamente y salió para unirse a Bucky y Sam.

Ninguno de los dos le preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso, aunque Steve estaba seguro de que querían hacerlo. Esos dos eran los entrometidos más curiosos que había conocido. Supuso que probablemente solo estaban esperando hasta esa noche, cuando tenían un poco más de tiempo y privacidad. Sin embargo, a Steve no le importaba, ocupado como estaba con Tony.

El almuerzo terminó mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado y, casi antes de darse cuenta, se dirigían al teatro. Habiendo terminado las audiciones para la corte y los mecánicos antes del almuerzo, Sam los dejó en la entrada, haciéndoles saber que se reuniría con ellos esa noche para la cena. Solo estaba audicionando para un pequeño papel y, como actor más nuevo, todavía no sabía que probablemente debería quedarse para todas las audiciones. Steve hizo todo por hacerle saber que era sabio quedarse, para aprender más sobre los actores con los que podría estar trabajando, pero Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

"Que cometa sus propios errores", murmuró. "Él no escucharía de todos modos". Steve lo miró de soslayo, pensando que la rivalidad de Bucky y Sam era famosa. Bucky solo sonrió. "Tampoco habrías escuchado a su edad".

"Él es solo unos años más joven que nosotros", le dijo Steve, pero reconoció el punto y siguió a Bucky adentro.

El auditorio estaba notablemente más vacío. Claramente, solo unas pocas personas habían pensado que era importante quedarse. A Coulson no pareció molestarle, y él tomó las pruebas con las audiciones para los amantes, comenzando por Helena. Steve observó atentamente cómo las chicas, una de las cuales podría ser su amante en la obra, se acercaban para leer sus monólogos. Ahora, Coulson les permitió hablar un poco más, tendiendo más a cortarlos después de la marca de cinco líneas. Al contrario de la mañana, Tony ya no le prestaba tanta atención, aunque todavía tomaba algunas notas. Desde Helena, se trasladaron a Lisandro y luego a Hermia y, finalmente, a Demetrius.

Steve realmente prestó atención a estos artistas, sabiendo que serían sus competidores. Pensó que algunos eran muy buenos, ciertamente preocupantes. Por otro lado, también hubo muchos que no se veían ni sonaban bien en absoluto. Casi se preguntó cómo les habían dejado entrar por la puerta. Como había hecho con todos los demás, Coulson dejó pasar un rato y cortó aún más antes de que realmente pudieran ponerse en marcha, pero sobre todo dejó que siguiera su curso natural.

Luego fue el turno de Steve.

Se puso de pie, se arregló la chaqueta y caminó hacia el escenario. "Buenas tardes", comenzó, igual que todos los demás. “Mi nombre es Steve Rogers. Voy a audicionar para el papel de Demetrius.

Coulson hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara, pero Steve no había recitado más que unas pocas oraciones en su primer monólogo antes de decir: “Gracias. ¿Puedo escuchar tu próximo?” 

Aliviado de haber pasado el primer discurso, sonrió y asintió. Se lanzó al monólogo "una vez más hasta la brecha" y lo sorprendente fue esto: tanto Coulson como Tony se sentaron y se inclinaron hacia adelante, casi como uno. Steve sabía que era bueno en los discursos motivadores (era lo que lo hacía tan bueno como actor de época), pero este era un nivel de interés sin precedentes por parte del director y el actor. Llegó a la línea cimco, luego a las diez, luego perdió la cuenta mientras le dejaban seguir hablando. Casi olvidó las líneas, tan sorprendido estaba él. Pero se recuperó y siguió hasta que lloró las últimas líneas.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Steve terminó. Ni Coulson ni Tony parecían haberse dado cuenta de que había terminado de hablar. De repente, Tony se sacudió y se inclinó hacia Coulson para susurrarle algo.

Coulson asintió aturdido. "Gracias, señor Rogers", dijo eventualmente. "Puedes sentarte".

Steve regresó a su asiento en una ligera neblina, apenas notando las miradas resentidas que recibió de los otros actores. No tenía idea de qué había atraído el interés de Coulson, pero era muy bueno o muy malo. Esperaba que fuera muy bueno.

Atrapado en sus pensamientos, apenas notó las otras audiciones. Captó el interés inusual que Tony mostró en las audiciones para Oberon. Incluso eso, sin embargo, solo se registró vagamente con él.

Al final del día, sus pensamientos giraban y casi extrañaba a Coulson pidiéndole que se quedara cuando despidió a todos los demás. Permaneció sentado mientras la gente se arrastraba a su alrededor. Bucky le palmeó el hombro suavemente. "Te espero afuera", prometió.

Cuando todos se fueron, Coulson llamó: “Sr. Rogers, venga aquí, por favor.” Steve cruzó el teatro vacío para pararse frente a él. Coulson lo estudió por un largo momento. Steve se enderezó bajo tal escrutinio.

Después de un minuto, asintió como satisfecho por lo que había visto y bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía delante. Steve se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su foto en la cabecera y su currículum, cubierto de notas garabateadas. “Demetriud”, comenzó Coulson, “es un amante. Pero usted escogió un monólogo de Henry V . Es una elección inusual. ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Steve arrastró los pies. “Demetrius tiene la aprobación de Egeus. Pensé que tal vez era porque era un militar ".

Coulson hizo un ruido no comprometido. "¿Puedes darme un discurso de amor?" preguntó.

Steve pensó en eso por un segundo. No estaba muy familiarizado con Shakespeare, quien realmente no se tradujo bien a Hollywood, pero había examinado su copia de la obra en el avión ayer. Por ahora, lo sabía bastante bien.

"Bienvenido, buen Robin", comenzó, vacilante al principio y luego alentando su discurso. “¿Ves este lindo cuadro? Ya empiezo 

a compadecer su loco amor...?” 

"Eso es suficiente", interrumpió Coulson. "¿El discurso de Oberon? ¿Crees que es el discurso de un amante?" 

Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que Steve no creía que le gustara. Él asintió, ahora inseguro de sí mismo. "¿Por qué si no levantaría el hechizo?"

Coulson echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apreciativamente. "Stark", dijo, alzando la voz. "Puede que tengas razón."

Steve giró la cabeza para ver a Tony, apoyado contra la puerta. No había pensado que hubiera alguien todavía en el auditorio. Tony sonrió, diciendo secamente: "Imagina eso. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?" 

Coulson sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy llegando a ello." Se volvió hacia Steve. "Señor. Rogers, me gusta mucho tu trabajo. Creo que haces un buen trabajo en casi todo lo que haces. Pero no estoy seguro de tu interpretación de Demetrius. Creo que harías una buena actuación de él." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "pero estoy buscando una excelente".

Steve, sintiendo que su oportunidad de actuar en una de las obras de Coulson se le escapaba de las manos, se apresuró a decir: "Puedo hacer una interpretación diferente".

Coulson solo levantó la mano para evitar que continuara. "Sin embargo, Stark allá atrás te quiere en este espectáculo. Así que te dejaré traer esta otra interpretación de Demetrius para la segunda llamada, si también traes un monólogo para Oberón." 

Demasiado agradecido por la segunda oportunidad sin considerar realmente la oferta, Steve dijo de inmediato: "Lo haré".

“Entonces espero verte en dos días. QuBueno si no lo saben soy Directioner y esto del aniversario me dejo hecha un mar de emociones así que hasta hoy traje el capitulo. 

Advertencia: Los monólogos del sueño de una noche de verano no están traducidos de esta historia si no de la versión que poseo de la obra. Es decir que no los traduje como la autora de la historia si no como los tengo en mi libro de sueño de una noche de verano. 

Capítulo dedicado a:

AntaresR

hoshi_tsukino

MarieMGC

lauraxrdj

____________________________________________________-________

Steve echó otro vistazo rápido a su monólogo. Las instrucciones de Coulson habían mencionado la preparación de dos monólogos, uno de Shakespeare y otro no, en lugar de lo habitual. Ya, esta audición se perfilaba para ser diferente a las que había tenido antes. 

Por un lado, Coulson era conocido por examinar personalmente a todos los que querían audicionar antes de que siquiera pudieran pisar la puerta, reduciendo el número de personas que audicionan desde miles hasta unos pocos cientos. Por otro lado, Coulson aparentemente no creía en audiciones individuales. Todos estaban metidos en el auditorio juntos, separados por el papel que estaban audicionando con banderas que denotaban cada sección. Cuando Steve todavía tenía que audicionar (en algún momento después de su primer Premio de la Academia, las audiciones se habían detenido, dando paso a los directores que lo invitaban a almorzar). 

Y luego estaban los dos monólogos.

Steve estaba bastante seguro de saber de qué se trataba. Había visto muchas actuaciones de Hamlet o The Tempest o Romeo y Julieta , actuaciones gramaticalmente correctas con el pentámetro adecuado y todo lo que no fuera el corazón del espectáculo. Shakespeare no era fácil de interpretar y si alguien ni siquiera podía representar algo que no era isabelino, ¿cómo podría esperarse que interpretaran algo poético? Aún así, era un poco extraño.

Había hecho lo que le pedían, preparó un discurso de Henry V y uno de Rent . Se sentía bastante seguro de su habilidad para recitar ambos; simplemente no estaba seguro de su habilidad en relación con los otros actores. Había bastantes audiciones para Demetrius, incluido un veterano actor que Steve había visto por última vez como Othello de Coulson, James Rhodes. Steve pensó que Rhodes podría ser demasiado viejo para el papel de Demetrius (el hombre tenía casi treinta años), pero esa experiencia era formidable.

Un silencio cayó sobre el lugar. Steve se giró en su asiento para ver al propio Phil Coulson caminando por el pasillo central. A su lado caminaba Nick Fury, el productor de todos los espectáculos de Coulson. Detrás de ellos había una pareja más joven, tal vez en edad universitaria, ambos cargados de carpetas y carpetas. Probablemente asistentes de Coulson.

Steve los dejo de lado para centrarse de nuevo en Coulson. Había visto al director antes en espectáculos pasados, pero eso había sido desde la distancia. Tan cerca, podía notar el corte costoso del traje de Coulson, la franja desigual de cabello en su frente y los ojos brillantes e inteligentes.

Coulson vio a James Rhodes, sentado cerca de Steve y le dio un fuerte asentimiento.

"Coulson", dijo Rhodes cortésmente.

"James", respondió Coulson.

El asistente masculino frunció el ceño y luego llamó, "¿Cómo es que llamás a Rhodey por su nombre pero no a mí?"

"Porque, Sr. Stark, su dolor me divierte", dijo Coulson de manera uniforme.

Stark echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Por primera vez, Steve volvió su atención hacia él porque, claramente, no era un asistente por todo lo que llevaba una pila de carpetas igual de alta que la mitad de él y-

Oh .

Nadie le había dicho que Tony Stark era hermoso. Ese no era un adjetivo que Steve usaba a menudo en relación con los hombres, pero era la única palabra que podía usar para describirlo. Desde su elegancia informal hasta su tez impecable, su cabello esponjoso y sus grandes ojos marrones, Stark era la encarnación de la perfección. Luego el pequeño grupo pasó la fila de Steve y él echó un vistazo a la espalda de Stark y, Dios mío, ese trasero. Estaba perfectamente delineado por los ajustados pantalones grises que llevaba y todo lo que Steve podía pensar era que le quedarían perfectamente en las manos.

Maldición pero quería a Tony Stark.

Mentalmente, gimió. Steve sabía desde que tenía trece años que se sentía igualmente atraído por hombres y mujeres cuando besó a Bucky en su cumpleaños. Se suponía que era una broma, pero Steve se enteró de que era bisexual. Bucky había aprendido que era (trágicamente en la opinión de Steve) heterosexual.

Habían pasado diez años desde entonces y todavía era tan bi, aunque solía salir con mujeres en estos días. Era difícil para un hombre en una relación abierta con otro hombre obtener papeles en dramas militares. Steve dudaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido una reacción tan visceral ante un hombre.

Y era una mala idea.

Steve no creía en salir con compañeros de trabajo y, si tenía mucha, mucha suerte, eso sería exactamente lo que sería Stark. Las rupturas podrían ser desordenadas o, al menos, las suyas. No quería arriesgarse a arruinar la obra saliendo con Stark.

Coulson estaba hablando nuevamente, aún con Stark, mientras conducía a Fury y su asistente a la fila vacía cerca del frente. "Supongo que ya conoces el alegre monólogo de Puck errante". Desde su asiento, Steve apenas podía ver la ceja sarcásticamente levantada que Stark le dio en respuesta. Coulson sonrió suavemente. "Ve", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección al escenario.

Stark asintió, comenzando a retroceder lentamente. Giró sobre sus talones y, mientras lo hacía, Steve vio a Stark derretirse en Puck. Una luz traviesa brilló en sus ojos. Esa hermosa ceja permaneció arqueada. Pero lo más intrigante fue su caminata. Steve no podría haber dicho qué era, pero ya no parecía ... bueno, humano. No era Tony Stark acechando hacia el escenario sino el hada Puck. Fue Puck quien de repente echó a correr, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el escenario. Fue Puck quien deslizó uno de los mástiles de la bandera, lo plantó firmemente en el suelo y saltó sobre el pozo de la orquesta, metiéndose cuidadosamente en un rollo mientras subía al escenario y se ponía de pie.

Steve ajustó su chaqueta sobre su regazo.

"Has hablado con acierto", dijo Puck astutamente, hablando al fondo del escenario. Luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a la audiencia embelesada. "Yo soy aquel alegre peregrino de la 

noche.". Se suponía que era una concesión, inclinándose ante la corrección de la otra hada, pero sonaba burlón como si no pudiera creer que les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo. Se volvió por completo y se hizo una reverencia.

"Yo hago chanza que hacen sonreír a Oberón", aquí un guiño a los actores que audicionan para Oberón, "como cuando 

atraigo algún caballo gordo y bien nutrido de grano imitando el relincho de 

una potranca". Él relinchó, una semejanza casi perfecta de un caballo. Sus ojos se posaron en un hombre de la audiencia que bebía de una botella de agua y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se escabulló por el escenario y bajó los escalones laterales, murmurando a medida que avanzaba: “ y algunas veces me escondo en el tazón de alguna comadre, pareciendo en todo como un cangrejo asado, y cuando va a beber choco contra su labio y hago caer la cerveza sobre su blanco delantal” . De repente, extendió la mano y volcó la botella, derramándola por el frente del hombre. Los ojos del hombre brillaron pero Puck bailó hacia atrás, moviendo su dedo.

Su mirada recorrió a la audiencia, descansando por un breve segundo sobre Steve. Comenzaron a avanzar y luego retrocedieron. Los labios de Puck se separaron ligeramente, seguidos por un lado que se curvó hacia arriba. Steve contuvo el aliento mientras Puck rondaba hacia él y luego se deslizaba sobre su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Steve apretó las manos a su lado, deseando que no se levantaran hasta la cintura de Puck.

"Suele acontecer que la tía más prudente", ronroneó Puck, acariciando suavemente su rostro y acercándose, “refiriendo un tristísimo cuento, me equivoca con su sitial de tres pies; me escurro al punto y cae a plomo gritando y se apodera de ella un acceso de tos. Entonces toda la concurrencia, apartándose los costados, se ríe y estornuda y jura que nunca se ha pasado allí hora más alegre. Pero haz sitio, que aquí viene Oberón. ”.

Sus caras estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, pero la sonrisa se deslizó repentinamente de la cara de Puck. Empujó a Steve hacia atrás, saltando de su regazo, accidentalmente (¿o tal vez no tan accidentalmente? Parecía una cosa de Puck) arrodilladose en su ingle. Steve gritó pero Puck no pareció darse cuenta.

En cambio, dijo: "¡Pero, haz sitio que aquí viene Oberon." 

En el siguiente instante, Puck se fue y Stark se quedó allí una vez más. "Lo siento", susurró, mirando hacia donde Steve se estaba agarrando.

"Está bien", Steve trató de tranquilizarlo, pero pensó que no funcionó cuando Stark hizo una mueca. Que era más un puchero.

Coulson estaba de pie otra vez y Stark se alejó para sentarse. “Eso, damas y caballeros”, dijo Coulson mientras subía al escenario, “es exactamente lo que quiero ver en una actuación de Shakespeare. Si vas a pararte allí y recitarme versos, entonces también podría contratar a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria ”.

"O podrías contratar a Hammer", llamó Stark. Hubo bastantes risas de los demás, en su mayoría actores experimentados. El hombre al que Stark había vertido agua con el ceño fruncido comenzó a levantarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Coulsdon gritó:"Cálmate". 

Steve estaba interesado en notar que estaba ocultando una sonrisa. "Señor. Stark ”, comenzó a advertir y Stark levantó las manos.

"Lo sé", dijo alegremente. "No haré más comentarios groseros sobre las habilidades de Hammer, por muy ciertas que sean".

Hubo más risas. Coulson, sin embargo, siguió adelante. "El punto es que si me van a dar estas líneas en verso, entonces es mejor que se vayan ahora". Hizo una pausa para dejar que las pocas personas que se pararon se fueran. “En cuanto al resto de ustedes, las audiciones comienzan ahora. Se les pedirá que vengan aquí y hagan sus dos monólogos. Comience con el que no es de Shakespeare. Pueden irse una vez que hayan terminado o pueden quedarsr hasta el final. Publicaré la lista de segundas llamadas en la puerta del escenario mañana por la mañana y las segundas llamadas serán el día después. Si le pido que regrese, prepare un discurso de su personaje. Ahora, creo que Nick tiene algunas palabras que le gustaría decir.” 

Fury se puso de pie, eligiendo no subir al escenario. Miró a los artistas reunidos. Steve se dio cuenta de que uno de sus ojos estaba oculto. Aparentemente, estaba ciego de un ojo.

"Escuchen", dijo, sin molestarse en gritar, ya que todos escuchaban atentamente. “Estoy pagando mucho dinero para poner este espectáculo, así que es mejor que estén preparados para poner todo su esfuerzo en esto. Si no crees que puedes hacer eso, si no crees que puedes dedicar todo tu tiempo a esta obra, sal de este teatro porque ni siquiera quiero verte audicionar ”.

Alguien se echó a reír, tal vez pensando que estaba bromeando. Pero Fury se dio la vuelta, mirandola ferozmente. "¿Crees que estoy bromeando?" él gruñó. "Sal." La actriz en cuestión se levantó lentamente y Steve pudo ver que ella se preguntaba si él realmente hablaba en serio. Fury simplemente dijo: “No estoy bromeando aquí. Sal." La niña se fue, tratando de sofocar un sollozo. Un largo silencio permaneció después de su salida y luego otras pocas personas se pararon y se fueron.

Fury se volvió hacia Coulson, evidentemente satisfecho. “Dejo esto en tus manos capaces, Phil. Impresióname." Pasó pulcramente sobre las piernas extendidas de Stark y se fue.

Coulson asintió enérgicamente y volvió a su asiento. “Las audiciones comienzan ahora. Comencemos con Philostrate, ¿de acuerdo?” 

Cada audición individual terminó en segundos. Los actores no pasaban más de dos o tres líneas de sus monólogos antes de que Coulson les pidiera que pasaran a su próximo discurso. Atravesarían las primeras líneas de ese y luego Coulson les pediría que se detuvieran y bajaran del escenario. Había algunos actores que Coulson permitiría pasar por cinco o seis líneas, pero hubo tantos que pidió salir inmediatamente después de su primer monólogo.

Steve trató de prestar atención a los artistas de la audición, pero su atención se desvió para centrarse en Tony Stark. No estaba seguro de qué era tan magnético sobre el actor más joven, pero no podía apartar los ojos de él. Stark ciertamente estaba prestando más atención a los artistas que él, garabateando tantas notas como Coulson hacía sobre cada actuación. De vez en cuando, Stark se inclinaba y susurraba al oído de Coulson. Cada vez, Coulson asentía distraídamente y hacía una nota adicional en su papel. Estos correspondían con los actores que Coulson cortaba rápido o dejaba pasar.

Pasaron por las audiciones para toda la corte y los mecánicos antes de tomar un descanso de treinta minutos para almorzar. Se suponía que Steve se reuniría con Sam y Bucky durante el descanso, pero Stark se paró frente a él antes de que pudiera irse.

"Hola", dijo Stark en voz baja.

Delante de él, vio a Bucky y Sam detenerse en la puerta del auditorio. Steve les indicó que continuaran sin él. Luego miró a Stark, dándose cuenta de que el hombre era pequeño. Encajaría perfectamente contra él o debajo de él.

"No vayas allí, Steve", murmuró para sí mismo. Stark frunció el ceño. Steve sacudió levemente la cabeza y dijo cálidamente: "Hola. Steve Rogers. Llámame Steve." 

"Tony Stark. Llámame Tony ”, respondió Tony. "Quería disculparme de nuevo, ya sabes".

"Realmente, está bien", dijo Steve. "Sin daños permanentes".

Tony sonrió, mirando a otro lado brevemente. "¿Alguno temporal?"

Steve rio. "Ninguno en absoluto. Tendrás que trabajar más para que cante en soprano ”.

Tony honestamente se rió. Steve agachó la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo y su placer al hacer que Tony se riera así. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, encontró a Tony estudiándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Entonces estás audicionando para Demetrius?" Tony preguntó. Había una nota intensa en su voz, como si realmente le importara cuál era la respuesta de Steve.

Steve asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Fue la recomendación de mi agente." 

Tony parecía un poco decepcionado. "Es una pena", murmuró.

Steve no tenía idea de por qué era una pena, pero se encogió de hombros. Tony comenzó a alejarse, pero Steve tenía una pregunta más para él. "¿Por qué lo sabes?" preguntó, un poco reacio a sacar a relucir el hecho que Tony se había sentado en su regazo.

Tony miró por encima del hombro. "Tal vez porque Puck es un personaje versátil y quería mostrar tantas facetas de su personaje como pudiera", dijo fácilmente. Luego le dirigió a Steve una sonrisa diabólica. "O tal vez solo quería sentarme en tu regazo". Antes de que Steve pudiera pensar en una respuesta, salió del teatro.

Steve suspiró mientras veía moverse esas bonitas caderas. "No te molestes", dijo alguien a su lado. Dio un salto antes de darse vuelta para ver a Rhodes.

Rhodes sonrió con pesar. “Tony coquetea con todos. Tan fácil como respirar para él, rara vez se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo. No significa nada ".

"Podría", dijo Steve esperanzado. Si Rhodes podía ver, claro como el día, que estaba interesado, entonces no veía razón para ocultarlo.

"No lo hace", dijo Rhodes, aunque no de forma cruel. "Mira, Tony no sale con varias personas al mismo tiempo".

"Oh", dijo Steve. Sabía que era irracional estar decepcionado, solo había conocido a Tony por unos minutos, pero lo estaba de todos modos. "¿Tú?"

Rhodes resopló. "Dios no. Tony es como un hermano para mí. No, comenzó a salir con este tipo hace unas semanas ". Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Steve, pareciendo reconocer su decepción. “No lo tomes como algo personal. Le sucede a casi todos ".

Se fue, dejando a Steve un poco atónito. ¿Qué quiso decir con que les pasó a todos? ¿Simplemente que Tony coqueteó con todos? ¿O que todos estaban enamorados de él? Él gimió, preguntándose si había hecho algo incorrecto cuando salió de California. Suspiró nuevamente y salió para unirse a Bucky y Sam.

Ninguno de los dos le preguntó de qué se trataba todo eso, aunque Steve estaba seguro de que querían hacerlo. Esos dos eran los entrometidos más curiosos que había conocido. Supuso que probablemente solo estaban esperando hasta esa noche, cuando tenían un poco más de tiempo y privacidad. Sin embargo, a Steve no le importaba, ocupado como estaba con Tony.

El almuerzo terminó mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado y, casi antes de darse cuenta, se dirigían al teatro. Habiendo terminado las audiciones para la corte y los mecánicos antes del almuerzo, Sam los dejó en la entrada, haciéndoles saber que se reuniría con ellos esa noche para la cena. Solo estaba audicionando para un pequeño papel y, como actor más nuevo, todavía no sabía que probablemente debería quedarse para todas las audiciones. Steve hizo todo por hacerle saber que era sabio quedarse, para aprender más sobre los actores con los que podría estar trabajando, pero Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

"Que cometa sus propios errores", murmuró. "Él no escucharía de todos modos". Steve lo miró de soslayo, pensando que la rivalidad de Bucky y Sam era famosa. Bucky solo sonrió. "Tampoco habrías escuchado a su edad".

"Él es solo unos años más joven que nosotros", le dijo Steve, pero reconoció el punto y siguió a Bucky adentro.

El auditorio estaba notablemente más vacío. Claramente, solo unas pocas personas habían pensado que era importante quedarse. A Coulson no pareció molestarle, y él tomó las pruebas con las audiciones para los amantes, comenzando por Helena. Steve observó atentamente cómo las chicas, una de las cuales podría ser su amante en la obra, se acercaban para leer sus monólogos. Ahora, Coulson les permitió hablar un poco más, tendiendo más a cortarlos después de la marca de cinco líneas. Al contrario de la mañana, Tony ya no le prestaba tanta atención, aunque todavía tomaba algunas notas. Desde Helena, se trasladaron a Lisandro y luego a Hermia y, finalmente, a Demetrius.

Steve realmente prestó atención a estos artistas, sabiendo que serían sus competidores. Pensó que algunos eran muy buenos, ciertamente preocupantes. Por otro lado, también hubo muchos que no se veían ni sonaban bien en absoluto. Casi se preguntó cómo les habían dejado entrar por la puerta. Como había hecho con todos los demás, Coulson dejó pasar un rato y cortó aún más antes de que realmente pudieran ponerse en marcha, pero sobre todo dejó que siguiera su curso natural.

Luego fue el turno de Steve.

Se puso de pie, se arregló la chaqueta y caminó hacia el escenario. "Buenas tardes", comenzó, igual que todos los demás. “Mi nombre es Steve Rogers. Voy a audicionar para el papel de Demetrius.

Coulson hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara, pero Steve no había recitado más que unas pocas oraciones en su primer monólogo antes de decir: “Gracias. ¿Puedo escuchar tu próximo?” 

Aliviado de haber pasado el primer discurso, sonrió y asintió. Se lanzó al monólogo "una vez más hasta la brecha" y lo sorprendente fue esto: tanto Coulson como Tony se sentaron y se inclinaron hacia adelante, casi como uno. Steve sabía que era bueno en los discursos motivadores (era lo que lo hacía tan bueno como actor de época), pero este era un nivel de interés sin precedentes por parte del director y el actor. Llegó a la línea cimco, luego a las diez, luego perdió la cuenta mientras le dejaban seguir hablando. Casi olvidó las líneas, tan sorprendido estaba él. Pero se recuperó y siguió hasta que lloró las últimas líneas.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Steve terminó. Ni Coulson ni Tony parecían haberse dado cuenta de que había terminado de hablar. De repente, Tony se sacudió y se inclinó hacia Coulson para susurrarle algo.

Coulson asintió aturdido. "Gracias, señor Rogers", dijo eventualmente. "Puedes sentarte".

Steve regresó a su asiento en una ligera neblina, apenas notando las miradas resentidas que recibió de los otros actores. No tenía idea de qué había atraído el interés de Coulson, pero era muy bueno o muy malo. Esperaba que fuera muy bueno.

Atrapado en sus pensamientos, apenas notó las otras audiciones. Captó el interés inusual que Tony mostró en las audiciones para Oberon. Incluso eso, sin embargo, solo se registró vagamente con él.

Al final del día, sus pensamientos giraban y casi extrañaba a Coulson pidiéndole que se quedara cuando despidió a todos los demás. Permaneció sentado mientras la gente se arrastraba a su alrededor. Bucky le palmeó el hombro suavemente. "Te espero afuera", prometió.

Cuando todos se fueron, Coulson llamó: “Sr. Rogers, venga aquí, por favor.” Steve cruzó el teatro vacío para pararse frente a él. Coulson lo estudió por un largo momento. Steve se enderezó bajo tal escrutinio.

Después de un minuto, asintió como satisfecho por lo que había visto y bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía delante. Steve se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era su foto en la cabecera y su currículum, cubierto de notas garabateadas. “Demetriud”, comenzó Coulson, “es un amante. Pero usted escogió un monólogo de Henry V . Es una elección inusual. ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Steve arrastró los pies. “Demetrius tiene la aprobación de Egeus. Pensé que tal vez era porque era un militar ".

Coulson hizo un ruido no comprometido. "¿Puedes darme un discurso de amor?" preguntó.

Steve pensó en eso por un segundo. No estaba muy familiarizado con Shakespeare, quien realmente no se tradujo bien a Hollywood, pero había examinado su copia de la obra en el avión ayer. Por ahora, lo sabía bastante bien.

"Bienvenido, buen Robin", comenzó, vacilante al principio y luego alentando su discurso. “¿Ves este lindo cuadro? Ya empiezo 

a compadecer su loco amor...?” 

"Eso es suficiente", interrumpió Coulson. "¿El discurso de Oberon? ¿Crees que es el discurso de un amante?" 

Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que Steve no creía que le gustara. Él asintió, ahora inseguro de sí mismo. "¿Por qué si no levantaría el hechizo?"

Coulson echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apreciativamente. "Stark", dijo, alzando la voz. "Puede que tengas razón."

Steve giró la cabeza para ver a Tony, apoyado contra la puerta. No había pensado que hubiera alguien todavía en el auditorio. Tony sonrió, diciendo secamente: "Imagina eso. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?" 

Coulson sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy llegando a ello." Se volvió hacia Steve. "Señor. Rogers, me gusta mucho tu trabajo. Creo que haces un buen trabajo en casi todo lo que haces. Pero no estoy seguro de tu interpretación de Demetrius. Creo que harías una buena actuación de él." Hizo una pausa y luego dijo: "pero estoy buscando una excelente".

Steve, sintiendo que su oportunidad de actuar en una de las obras de Coulson se le escapaba de las manos, se apresuró a decir: "Puedo hacer una interpretación diferente".

Coulson solo levantó la mano para evitar que continuara. "Sin embargo, Stark allá atrás te quiere en este espectáculo. Así que te dejaré traer esta otra interpretación de Demetrius para la segunda llamada, si también traes un monólogo para Oberón." 

Demasiado agradecido por la segunda oportunidad sin considerar realmente la oferta, Steve dijo de inmediato: "Lo haré".

“Entonces espero verte en dos días. Que tengas una buena noche."

Steve se alejó antes de que Coulson tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Cuando se fue, buscó a Tony para agradecerle, pero el hombre no se veía por ningún lado.

e tengas una buena noche."

Steve se alejó antes de que Coulson tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Cuando se fue, buscó a Tony para agradecerle, pero el hombre no se veía por ningún lado.


End file.
